Keep Going
by SpartaBlaze
Summary: Charlotte basically raised herself for years, training herself to be a hunter. She was told by one of her guardians to stay away from the Winchesters. One night, a case leads her stright to them. Does she run like he told her to or does she stay and help out?
1. Get Lost

**Story Title:** _Keep Going_

 **Author:** _SpartaBlaze_

 **Rating:** _T (for swearing and violence - I mean, it's the Winchesters)_

 **Story Summary:** _Charlotte has spent her entire life hunting demons and monsters. She was told by the man who raised her for a few years to always stay away from the Winchesters. One night, a case leads her straight to them. Does she run like he told her to or does she stick around?_

 **Author's Note:** _I'm sorry that I'm a little late with uploading a story. I promise updates for my other story is coming, but for right now, enjoy the first chapter of my first Supernatural fanfiction. Let me know what you think._

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** _Get Lost_

 **POV:** _Dean's_

"Where are we heading now, Sammy?" I asked, looking over at him in the passenger seat. Cas sat silently in the back, looking out the window. Our last case had been kind of hard on him, so he hadn't talked much since we got in the car. I let him sit back there, since I understood what it was like. We all knew.

"Um...there's been four mysterious deaths in a small town in Virginia," Sam said to me. "One guy claims he's been around for all four murders, and he swears he saw a person cause the deaths."

"Vengeful spirit killing off all of his friends?" I asked.

"If that's the case, he has friends all across the town," he told me. "How would it be getting around?"

"Don't know. But we're heading there next," I said. I looked in the rear view mirror. "You okay with Virginia, Cas?" I asked. He nodded silently, not looking at me. I sighed.

"Any ideas on how to fix him?" I mouthed to Sam. He shrugged.

"I have no idea. We've never been that good at coping," he mouthed back. I sighed.

"Cas, anything you want to do when we get to Virginia?" I asked as I turned off the highway. He shook his head. "There's gotta be something. Strip club, bar? Church?" Sam smiled, holding back his laughter. Cas flashed his eyes up to glare at us. I grinned, meeting his eyes in the mirror. He looked away again.

The rest of the ride to Virginia was quiet, other than Asia playing in the background. Sam and I switched places at dawn so I could sleep for a little while. We would check into a motel once in town.

I was awoken to Sam shoving my shoulder. "Dude, what the hell was that for?" I demanded, still half asleep. I opened my eyes, letting them adjust to the bright light. I was faced by Cas, staring straight into my eyes. "Cas, too close." I could feel him breathing.

He backed away, ducking his head and walking away from the car. I groaned, getting out of the car, nearly banging my head on the roof of it. I followed Cas to the motel. Sam was nowhere to be seen. I knew I wouldn't get anything out of Cas so I didn't ask.

I decided to take another approach to get him to talk. Sam was fine, most likely, just getting a head start on the case. This was not the first time he had done this. "Cas, I'm sorry," I told him as I followed him into the motel room. He shook his head. "I wouldn't have done it if I had any other choice."

"Any other choice?" I heard him whisper. I was a little shocked he had said anything. "You killing her was never a choice."

"Cas, she was going to kill us all if we didn't stop her," I argued.

"It doesn't matter. You should have let me-" he started, turning around as Sam opened the door.

"Cas, you're talking again," he noted, glancing at me. "On another note, I talked to the guy who said he had been around all four murders, and he said that the guy had all-black eyes."

"So a demon. Not that big of a deal. We've dealt with worse," I said, looking at Cas. "Our last case was _much_ worse." He glared at me, going back to avoiding me. The second I looked back at Sam, I heard him disappear.

"He's mad, huh?" Sam said. I nodded.

"Very. He's pissed that I killed her," I told him. "I don't know what else he would have wanted."

"I honestly don't know. Maybe he wanted to be the one to do it," he suggested. I shrugged.

"I know where we can find the demon," Cas said, reappearing in the room again behind me. I turned to look at him. "He can be found in the bar off the main street every night, according to the townspeople."

I grinned. "Guess you're going to a bar after all," I told him. He sighed. "Come on, Cas. It'll be great."

We found the bar he was talking about a few hours later after the sun went down. When we walked in, I realized that Cas had been holding out on me. It was a bar, but it was also a strip club, too. And damn, they had some very nice looking women here tonight.

"Keep it in your pants, Dean," Sam said to me quietly. "We're on a case. You can fool around later, after we catch this guy."

"What does he look like, Cas?" I asked. He pulled out a picture that came from security footage and handed it to me.

"Guys, does the girl over there look familiar to you?" Cas asked suddenly. I looked up and followed his faze. He was looking at a girl with long purple hair that fell over her shoulders. She was wearing this amazing black bra and thong. The only thing that was off was that she was staring straight at us.

"No, she doesn't. Not to me anyway. I'm sure Dean probably knows her from somewhere," Sam said. I looked at him briefly. When I looked up, she and Cas were gone. I sighed.

"Where the hell did he go now?" Sam asked.

"I lost her," Cas said right behind me. I flinched, turning around and stepping back.

"What do you mean, you lost her?" Sam asked.

"She ran off. And I went to track her, but I can't. She must be branded," Cas told us.

"But I thought only angels could do that," I spoke up.

"That's what I thought, too. But maybe she knows where more angels are," Cas said. "We must find her."

"What about the demon?" Sam asked.

"He comes here every night. We can come back," Cas said. "I think she headed out back."

The three of us made our way through the crowd of horny dudes and reached the back door. However, it led us to a dead end alleyway. There was no other way out.

"I-I don't understand," Cas said. "She went out this way."

"Maybe she's an angel?" I suggested.

"No. If she was, I would have been able to see her true form," Cas said, shaking his head.

"Alright. Well, we'll find her, okay?" I said. "Let's just focus on finding the guy first."

As we were getting ready to head back inside, I heard a gun cock behind us. My hand immediately went to my gun tucked into my pants as we whipped around. There was the girl, dressed now in a loose t-shirt. She had a gun aimed straight at my head.

"He told me to stay the hell away from you," she growled, putting her finger on the trigger.


	2. Who Are You?

**Chapter 2:** _Who Are You?_

 **POV:** _Dean's_

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Put the gun down," I said, one of my hands going to grip the handle of my gun. "We're not here to hurt you."

"Shut up," she said. "And give me your guns. Now. I know you have them."

"I do not have one," Cas said, holding up his hands.

"I know, Castiel. You have no use for one," she said.

"Do you two know each other?" Sam asked quietly.

"No. You don't know me, but I know a hell of a lot about you," she sighed.

"Then you know that I don't just casually give up my gun to strangers," I told her.

She grinned. "Alright, Mr. Tough Guy. Then… I guess I'll just have to kill your precious angel," she said, reaching up and pulling something silver out of her hair. Cas fell back, a little afraid. Looking closer at it, I realized it was an angel blade.

"Where did you get an angel blade?" I demanded.

"Dean, that is an archangel blade," Cas whispered.

"I thought there were only four of them," I whispered back. Cas looked at me, not having any answers, either.

I looked over and saw Sam pull out his gun and put it down. "There's no need for violence," he said, kicking his gun over to her. "How about you just tell us who you are and we'll be on our way."

She looked at him before glaring at me. "I'm still missing a gun," she said.

"Dean," Sam said, glancing over at me. I sighed and pulled out my gun before putting it on the ground and kicking it over.

"Tell us who you are," Cas said.

"My name is Charlotte. I'm a hunter, obviously," she said. "If I was an angel or a demon, this one over here would know." She gestured to Cas with her archangel blade. "And I'm not letting you get any closer to test anything else."

"Alright. That's a start," Sam said encouragingly. "How long have you been a hunter?"

"Practically all my life. I've been hunting for fifteen years now. I'm only 20," she said. "A black-eyed figure killed my mom when I was three. My dad turned to drinking, and one night when I was five, my dad drove off a bridge with my three year old brother."

"Join the party of dead parents," I muttered.

"Oh, yeah. I know all about what happened to them. Azazel killed your mom, and your dad sold his soul and the Colt to save you, Dean," she said casually.

"How do you know that? We never told anyone about what happened to our dad," Sam said.

"Oh, hon. Like I said, I know a lot about the three of you and what has happened. I keep close tabs," she said. "Also, I heard many stories about you."

"Are you friends with Chuck?" I asked.

"Not really. I talked to him for maybe twenty minutes at most when I was trying to find all of his books, since I was told that they did a very good job of describing your life, up until the apocalypse, of course," she said.

"You still haven't told us why you are so fixated on us," I said.

"Or you have an archangel blade," Cas added.

"Why should I? It just means that you'll be here longer. I suggest grabbing your things and getting the hell out of town. This case is mine," she said, putting the blade back behind her head.

"If you're on a case, why are you dressed like a stripper?" Cas asked her.

"Because. I found out that the demon I'm looking for comes her all the time. I figured I'd get his attention, take him to where we're alone and exorcize him," she said. "You better hope he hasn't left already." She kicked our guns back in our direction. "Now leave. I've got this covered."

"How are you marked?" Cas asked quietly, taking a step forward. She looked in his direction.

"My friend. He didn't want people on my trail. Specifically you three or Crowley," she said.

"Who are you friends with?" Cas asked, stepping forward again. Her eyes narrowed at him.

"Why should I tell you? All of your 'friends' end up dying. Because they trust you. Which is why I was told to stay away from you. He didn't want me to die," she challenged.

"Didn't? Does he want you to now?" Sam asked.

"No. He never wanted me to die. He's dead now. He died trying to help your sorry asses stop the apocalypse," she growled, and I swear, I saw tears reach her eyes. "Leave me the hell alone. Go. Now!"

Cas touched Sam's shoulder and mine. When I opened my eyes, we were back at our motel room. I sighed. "Here are your guns," Cas said, handing mine to me and holding Sam's out to him.

"Do you have any idea who she could have been talking about?" I asked Cas.

"It would have to been an angel of some sort that was trying to stop the apocalypse," Cas said, frowning. "I wasn't on Earth enough to know who you befriended while trying to stop the apocalypse."

Sam gasped, and we both looked at him. "Gabriel," he breathed.


	3. Getting Out of Town

**Author's Note:** _Sorry I didn't upload for a few days. I wasn't sure what to do with this chapter at first, but after some thinking, I got it. You get a little bit of insight into what Charlotte is like as a hunter and what happened in her past. Cas is slowly breaking her down, even though she'll never admit it._

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** _Getting Out of Town_

 **POV:** _Charlotte's_

I sighed, heading back in as I tucked my archangel blade back into my bun. Thankfully, the Winchesters had left. I can't be spending too much time around them. I wasn't about to disappoint Gabe. Not now. Not ever.

I caught sight of the demon I was supposed to find. He grinned when he saw me, completely oblivious to who I was. I scoffed a bit as I headed over to him. I'm surprised Crowley hasn't given my picture to every single of his demons with instructions to kill immediately.

"What were you doing with the Winchesters?" he asked me, standing up as I got closer. Damn. He had seen me walk out with them.

"They saved my family from a ghost attack," I lied, pushing a few strands of hair out of my eyes. "They came to check up on me."

"Well, I'd be more than willing to check on you," he whispered. I smiled.

"Then maybe we should head back to my room," I said under my breath, taking his hand. I led him towards the room I had received today upon getting this job. It was all ready. This should be very, very easy.

I shut the door as he walked in. He looked around and at the ceiling, probably taking precautions. Of course. The ceiling was the most logical place for a devil's trap. I'm almost saddened that he didn't check under the rug. He'd find nothing under there, either, but it didn't hurt to check.

"You have a very nice room," he commented. I smiled at him, locking the door.

"Thank you. Why don't you go lay on the bed? I'll get us champagne to get this party started," I said, winking at him. He moved over towards the bed and laid down. Good.

I brought out my personal favorite bottle of champagne and poured two glasses. "By any chance, are these walls soundproof?" he wondered. I smiled down at the glasses.

"Why, yes, they are," I said, walking over to him. I handed him a glass and he grinned.

"What kind is this?" he asked me.

"Something you probably haven't heard of," I said as he took a sip. And almost immediately, he started yelling and coughing it up. I jumped up and off the bed, out of arm's reach. "Actually, you probably have. Holy water, bitch. My personal favorite." I sipped mine, grinning at him.

He tried to get up but failed. He glared at me, ripping the sheets off of the bed to find the devil's trap. "You won't find it. On the underside of the bed. Where no one would find it after I leave," I told him.

"You bitch! You lied to me!" he hissed.

"Of course I lied to you. If I had told you I was a hunter, you wouldn't have come with me," I scoffed. I heard a knock on the door, and I turned my head. The demon started screaming for help.

"Yes?" I asked, pressing my ear to the door.

"Charlotte, I need to talk to you," I heard Castiel ask from the other side. I sighed, unlocking the door.

"Your screams will get you nowhere!" I yelled back at the demon as I whipped the door open, grabbed Castiel's tie and yanked him into the room, slamming and locking the door again.

"I see you found the demon we were after," Castiel said quietly, straightening his tie.

"You are working with the Winchesters!" the demon yelled at me. I turned around and grinned.

"No. Can't stand them. The angel I can tolerate. He was the only one who didn't pull a gun on me in the alley," I responded, shrugging. "He also knows I can kill him in one move, so he is playing it safe."

"Why isn't he coming after us?" Castiel asked, ignoring what I had just said.

"Devil's trap on the underside of the bed," I said. "Did you know that archangel blades can kill demons?"

"No, I did not," he said, drawing out his words.

"I didn't, either, until I tried it a few years back. It's pretty damn awesome. Works just as well as the Colt or the blade that I know you guys like to use," I said. "You three should really invest in one. They're great."

"We should leave, get this over with," Castiel said.

"Nah. I like to make them suffer. Makes it more fun," I said, walking over to the bed and pulled out my archangel blade.

"Where did you even get that?" the demon demanded.

"You know, I totally stole this from Lucifer and lived to tell the tale," I said sarcastically. Out of the corner of my eye, I could tell that Castiel believed me. Wow. He still doesn't understand sarcasm.

"Lucifer was your guardian?" Castiel asked.

"Yes, Cas. Now go tell the Winchesters so they can think I'm evil and we can settle this in a fight," I continued. He got that.

"They don't want to fight you," he said. "They just want some answers."

"Then once I'm done here, you can haul their asses over here," I said. Then, with one quick thrust, I slammed the blade straight into his chest. I saw the spark in his eyes as he died and slumped onto the floor. "But first, help me drag him outside."

Castiel nodded as he helped me pick the guy up and we held him up as we took him outside into the alley. Anyone who asked, I just told them he had had too much to drink. It was too dark and loud in here to notice the stab wound.

Once we had him nestled into a corner in the alley, we walked back out through the club and back into the dark night, this time on the street. "Let's go," Castiel said to me, reaching his hand toward me.

"Oh, hon. I don't do transportation. Gives me a headache," I told him, jerking back away from his touch. "I either drive to where they are or you bring them here."

"Why are you more willing to give us answers now?" he asked suddenly.

"Because. I realized that the sooner I give you answers, the sooner you leave me the hell alone," I scoffed, walking in the direction of my car. He followed closely behind me.

"Who was your guardian?" he asked.

"You'll find out as soon as we get back to the motel," I told him once we reached my car. He looked over it for a second.

"Do you keep your weapons in here?" he asked. I sighed.

"Man, you ask a lot of questions. Shut up and get in the car."

I got in quickly, shutting my door behind me. He got in on the passenger side. He looked around inside the car, too. "Do you sleep in your car?" he asked, his voice sounding a little upset by this.

"Yeah. I only have so much money. I don't run on fraud like the Winchesters and other hunters do. I make my own money, picking up work when I can," I sighed. "I don't have a whole lot of money right now. Only what I made tonight. And that's going towards food and gas."

"You're a very honest person, Charlotte," he sighed. "I admire that. Being human is difficult. And being a hunter even more so."

"Like you know what it's like to be human," I said, twisting the key in the ignition. "Where am I going?"

"The motel down the street a couple of miles, going south," he answered. "I can't remember the name."

"Alright. Thank you," I said, and the entire car ride was silent. I watched the road while also watching Castiel look in the rear view mirror at my blanket and pillow and at the rest of my car. He didn't say anything more about it, though.

A couple of minutes, I pulled into the parking lot of the motel the Winchesters were staying at. I looked over at Castiel, and he nodded in confirmation. "Which room?" I asked as we got out of the car.

"Number 5," he said, looking back again at the back seat.

"Stop looking at my stuff, Cas," I snapped, and his eyes flashed to mine.

"I-I'm sorry. I just...can't imagine how hard living in your car must be. At least you have shelter," he whispered. "When I was human, before the boys found me, I lived on the streets. I sat in the rain and the cold, eating nothing. That was only for a few days, though."

I looked over at him. "I've been a hunter since I was five, Castiel. I was taken in when I was six, and my guardian died when I was thirteen. So I've been living on my own for seven years now," I told him. "I didn't get a car until just last year. I would go a few days at a time with no food so I could conserve my money. So I know what it's like."

"I didn't know," he said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm okay with my life right now. Not really happy, but not really upset. I have what I need to get by," I said. "So let's just get this over with so I can leave. I shouldn't be here."

I walked across the parking lot with Castiel trailing me. "Why did you start hunting so early?" he asked me. I looked over at him.

"My mom was killed by a demon when I was three. It was my first and last memory of her. My dad killed my brother and himself when I was five. I was all alone, so I took off," I said.

"So you've been alone most of your life," he whispered.

"Yeah. Until Gabe brought me in. Those seven years were the best years of my life," I whispered, stopping at the door. I felt a tear reach my cheek, and I wiped it away with the back of my hand before he could see it.

"You don't have to come in," he breathed. "I'll just tell them that you were gone by the time I got there, and that you had taken care of the demon. You can go."

I looked up and saw the pained look in his eyes. "Why are you letting me go? They want answers," I said.

"I know the pain of losing Gabriel. Out of all of the angels up in Heaven, I was closest to him. When I heard of his death, it hurt. It still hurts to talk about it. I'm not going to force you to talk about it," he whispered. "And I know Gabriel. If he tells you something, he knows what he's talking about, even if he seems...odd. So go. I'll tell them you already left. I'll go back to the club and fix the security cameras so it doesn't show you driving off."

I sighed, looking down at my feet. His honesty shocked me, and impressed me a little. I wasn't expecting that. But...he and I were in sort of the same boat here. Before I could thank him, the door whipped open. There goes the idea of leaving.


End file.
